Better than symmetry
by kid luvs maka
Summary: What happens when you have a weapon and meister fight over the one they love. Bad things happen, People are pushed to their limits as soul and kid have to work together to get the one they most care about.
1. Chapter 1

kid pov:  
I was walking through the halls of the DWMA. As ussual, i got alot of attention from the crowd. only because my father,  
Shinigami sama founder of the i continued down the hall someone caught my eye.A girl that didnt look, didnt stare.  
as she turned around i relized i knew this girl. with her big beautiful emerald eyes. beautiful silky like golden hair.  
she is maka albarn, her father is death sycth spirit. this must be her first year at the DWMA.I would just love to talk to  
her. I continued my way to her, as i came closer to her my stomach had a weird feeling, my heart began to flutter. ive  
never felt this way before. once i reached her presence i could feel how strong our soul resonance was.  
kid:Um... hi, im death the kid  
maka:Hello, Im maka albarn. This is my first year at the DWMA  
kid:I was wondering if you were knew. Since your new miss albarn, I was wondering if it would be alright if i showed you  
around the school?  
maka:uh... sure why not  
When maka had agreed, kid was filled with delight. he could share eachothers intrests, and learn so much about one another.  
they checked their scheduals and saw that they had the same classes together. This made kid even more happy.  
kid:This way miss albarn  
kid took makas hand, hoping it wasnt to much of a move.  
he looked up to see her blush.  
she looked cute when she blushed  
Maka pov:  
I agreed to walk with kid to class, I thought he was very attractive, with his raven hair, deep golden eyes.  
Even the way he talked so formaly was so attractive.  
while maka zoned out she felt something grab her hand. when she relized it was kid she couldnt help but blush.  
she felt her heart beat fast, her stomach getting butterflys. At that very moment maka relized that she had feelings  
for this attractive shinigami boy.  
First maka and kid had weapons history, kid offerd maka a seat next to him. He thought this day couldnt get any better.  
that was until someone took the other seat beside maka.  
the boy said with a devilish smile and a cool tone in his voice  
soul:hey, im soul eater evans, im a scyth. and may i ask who you are?  
maka:Uh. hi, im maka albarn. im a meister here, this is my first year here at DWMA.  
soul:so it's your first year too? well just so happens that i dont have a meister, incase you didnt know, its my first year too  
soul lost a little coolnes in his voice and sounded like he was more on edge.  
soul:so.. i. uh, i was wondering if maybe... you would want to be my... partner...?  
maka hesitated  
maka:... sure. i can be your meister"  
soul:Really?!.. uhm i mean, great"  
kid couldnt help but watch... He watched how soul acted and how he talked. It was a little to obvious that soul had  
affection twords maka.


	2. Chapter 2

When kid got home he couldnt get the beautiful blonde out of his head. to consume his spare time he decide to make a plan to  
make maka his.  
*the next day*  
Kid:Hello, maka-chan you look so beautiful today."  
maka blushed  
Maka:Thank you kid"  
Kid:maka-chan i was wondering if you werent busy this friday.. if- if you would like to join me on a date?"  
without hesitation maka jumped at the opportunity  
Maka:Of course kid, i would love to go out with you"  
Kid:that is fantastic!"  
kid exclaimed  
Maka pov:  
Kid:maka-chan i was wondering if you werent busy this friday.. if- if you would like to join me on a date?"  
Maka's heart rushed. her face flushed red. she couldnt belive he would ask someone as ordinary as her.  
maka:oh kid... I would love too.  
kid:really? Great! this is wonderful news. i will be at your quarters at 8 pm.  
maka:Ok sounds great!  
both miesters were very pleased that they could be more then friends.  
but not to far soul watched in shocked. he couldnt belive maka agreed to go on a date  
he saw kid and maka walk to first periods class. but today soul couldnt deal with anything today. sid, stein, he couldnt even stand  
sensai marie. so he decided to skip class and go home.  
when maka arrived home she was concerned about soul  
maka: soul why werent you at school?  
Soul:... Oh, so you noticed i was gone? thats a shocker.  
Maka:... you didnt awnser me  
Soul:... what do you see in that kid guy anyway?  
Maka:...*soul must of saw kid ask me out* why do you hate him?  
Soul:I dont hate him...  
Maka:why dont you want me to be with him?  
soul:cause i dont want you to be hurt.  
When soul said that his heart drop and relized that he clearly had feelings for maka and wanted her all to himself. But  
he also wanted maka to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid pov  
Kid was so excited! today was the day he had been waiting for all week. the day were he finally got to go on a date with Maka.  
He wanted today to be perfect, he was going to pick maka up at excactly 8 o'clock. Just the thought of seeing maka again maade  
his stomach fill with butterflys.  
Kid:Liz, Patty! im leaving now i will be back by 10.  
Liz:Gotcha  
Patty: BYE-BYE KID  
*Knock Knock*  
soul opens the door to see Kid, clearly excpecting to see maka.  
Kid:Good evening soul.  
Soul:...Sup, So where are you taking maka?  
Kid:Thats for me to know, and maka to find out  
that just eritated soul to the breaking poin-  
Maka:Kid?  
Soul pov:  
Maka walked into the room in a small black dress that drew all the attention to her beautiful emrald eyes. She looked stunning!  
Soul:Whoa...Maka you look... Beautiful  
Maka:Soul.  
She blushed like crazy. The only thing that got my eyes off her was the sound of the phone ringing.  
Soul:i'll get it.  
Soul:hello?  
Stein:Hello soul? its proffessor stein. sorry for calling so late into the evening but Ihave an important mission for you and maka.  
Can you please come to the DWMA please imidiately.  
Soul:Yes sir.  
Maka:who was that?  
Soul:proffessor stein wants to see us NOW  
Maka:alright, Im sorry kid.  
Kid:Not at all maka. infact i will come with you two. Please excuse me while i call liz and patty.  
*Later at the DWMA*  
Stein:Thank you for coming on short notice. I see you brought Kid.  
Kid:I hope that isn't a problem  
Stein:Not at all. Now, you have been asked to come and track down a witch in the mountains, Word is that there is a whole coven up there.  
Kid:Whoa.  
Maka:I think we can handle that.  
Stein:GREAT. you leave tonight  
Group:What!


End file.
